What Blooms in Spring
by Nyxiee
Summary: Over a year has passed since the final defeat of Calamity Ganon. Princess Zelda takes a day off from her royal responsibilities to do research on a new species of tree with Link; the first venture the two have had in a long time. Link finds himself becoming more deeply enamoured with her, but clings to the hope that she might possibly feel the same about him. Art by Ariettys @ DA
1. What Blooms in Spring

**Author's Note:** G'Day everybody!

So this is my second dip in the fanfic writing waters, and my first for Legend of Zelda. I grew up playing the Zelda games. Nothing ever came close to being my favourite game when compared to a LoZ title. Hell, the only way to shut me up completely when I was as young as two was to sit me in front of the TV and let me watch my grandad play one of the (then very few) Zelda titles. Usually I get sick and tired of similar or related plotlines (take the Avengers movies for example *eye roll*) but LoZ has managed to keep each and every title unique and captivating for 30+ years. Never before has any form of entertainment made me felt so many emotions (with the exception of the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist.).

And so taking a short break from writing Swiftshot Alchemist, I decided to have a go at this short oneshot story. I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a 2 part story yet, with the second part being a possible lemon since I need practice in that department… I guess just let me know what you'd like if you can be bothered reviewing, hahaha!

Set in the time of the newest Zelda title: Breath of the Wild, and inspired by the soundtrack from the movie: Spirit. As well as the song My Love by Sia.

 **Warning:** Fluffy as hell!

 **Warning #2** Second part/chapter contains a lemon, so only read this chapter if you're not interested in reading fluffly smut.

* * *

A soft and warm spring breeze moved slowly across the fields of Hyrule, creating a sea of gentle green waves across the grass under the midday sun. The sounds of peace were caressing the elongated ears of two not-so-young Hylians as they rode atop their loyal horses; one darkened bay and the other pure white. Tiny birds occasionally flittered and darted across their path, clearly enjoying the day just as much as them as they made their way across the Romani Plains east of the castle.

Nearing the edge of Applean Forest, Link let go of one of his horse's reins and pointed silently to a large tree on top of a rolling hill.

Princess Zelda fixed her viridian gaze to where he was pointing. "Is that the tree you told me about?"

Link nodded, taking up his horse's rein once again. "Yes."

Before he could blink, the Princess had squeezed her legs around her white steed and goaded him of to canter up the hill. Link couldn't help the tiny smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as he commanded his horse to follow along after her, knowing that nothing about her had really changed after the Great Calamity.

It had been a year and a half since Ganon was sealed away and peace had been restored. It had taken a year alone just to re-establish the kingdom back to functionality. With Impa's guidance, Zelda had settled into her role rather well. The people of Hyrule, including all the races and tribes, had the utmost respect for the Princess because she was completely honest, straightforward and compassionate, empathetic and willing to do what she could for the people. She refused to try and force her authority over a kingdom that has been forced to survive without leadership for so long. But they believed in her, and accepted her leadership despite her young age of eighteen; or one hundred and eighteen, depending on how you chose to look at it. Since taking up the role, Zelda has dedicated much of her time to seeing the kingdom restored and the people's needs tended to. All the towns that were still populated were repaired where necessary, and many towns that were in ruins before were completely revived, including Castle Town, which now bustled with people once again. Only the past six months has seen the main focus of rebuilding been on the castle, and it was near completion.

Link on the other hand, while highly revered for his efforts for saving Hyrule, not much had changed for him much to his own relief. He felt the pressure of expectation dramatically decrease finally since he took up the Master Sword for the first time. Although he still stood firmly by his knightly 'code of honor', he had opened up a lot more, being less stoic towards people like he was before. He was free to be himself, and he was more himself when he was with his Princess. They travelled all across Hyrule together since the Calamity, whether it was for Zelda's unending research on the Divine Beasts or for official royal business; they had forged a bond unbreakable.

Although, with all the planning and activity that kept Zelda preoccupied, there wasn't much time for travelling and research anymore. It had been over seven months since the two were able to travel out of the castle together like this, and the almost one hundred and twenty year old appointed knight was surprised to find himself feeling frustrated at this. He knew it couldn't be helped, since she would be having a coronation to become Queen of Hyrule in a year or two from now. Things would never go back to the way they were before the Calamity, but he would always be there as her appointed knight before he was there as her friend.

They pulled up a few feet from the tree and dismounted, letting the horses graze happily as they approached it. During the week, Link had set out for Kakariko Village to collect some old scrolls from Impa for Zelda. When cutting across the area between Mabe Prairie and Romani Plains while heading for the Rebonae Bridge, Link had passed a tree that he couldn't recognise. It looked just like an apple tree, only double in its size like an oak tree, and sprinkled about its branches were small white flowers. With the Sheikah Slate back in Zelda's possession, he had no way had taking a picture of it to show her. But after being told about it, Zelda _insisted_ they go check it out together, under the pretext of 'needing a day off to go over plans'.

"This is incredible Link. I can't ever remember seeing a tree like this a century ago." Zelda murmured, awestruck as she quickly walked over to the trunk of the tree. She placed a hand on its surface and ran her fingers over its bark, inspecting it all over from the roots in the ground to as high as she could reach while also searching for any information on such a tree in the Sheikah Slate.

While she was preoccupied, Link unbuckled one of the saddle bags from his horse's saddle and sat down with it under the shade of the large tree that Zelda continued to prattle on about. He had always found some sort of unknown comfort in her voice, for reasons he never fully understood until recently. He smiled to himself as he listened to her and unpacked the small lunch he had brought along for them. He looked up as she came to sit down beside him with the brightest smile on her face and the same sparkle in her eyes she gets when she becomes excited about a new discovery.

"It's just like a Goddess Oak Tree, only the leaves and blossoms on it look reminiscent of something that would produce some kind of fruit, though I can't really determine what kind it could be. Oh my, is this your famous apple pie?" She exclaimed as he handed her a slice.

He chuckled softly as he took a slice for himself. "I wouldn't go as far as saying its 'famous'…"

"Well even so, your cooking is incredible and your apple pie is my absolute favourite. I wish I could have the chance to enjoy it more often."

Link couldn't help but rub the back of his head while he smiled sheepishly, trying to look away as his cheeks heated. A state he would fall into after humbly accepting her compliments.

He'd fallen for her, Link knew that much. Exactly when he fell for her, he still wasn't completely sure, but he knew it was before the Calamity. He remembered he died for her. Not because it was his honor as her knight to do so, but because he would sacrifice anything and everything to keep her safe from harm. But being a knight, he knew his love would forever be unrequited despite being a noble. There were rules and traditions that he believed would keep him from expressing how he felt. But Link came to accept his fate of simply loving her from afar; enabled to stay by her side as her knight instead.

"You're as kind as ever Princess." Link offered her a warm smile.

Zelda cleared her throat rather loudly then pouted lightly. " _Zelda_. I thought we discussed this a year ago?" She paused, looking out over Hyrule Field. She knew it was a habit for him to address her with her title, but she couldn't help it. "I want to be just Zelda to you." She spoke softly as a slight sparkle of melancholy dashed over her eyes.

Link's expression mirrored her own as he looked to her, debating his next words. "You've always been 'just Zelda' to me."

He didn't miss the slight sharp intake of breathe he heard and the way her cheeks pinked slightly, making the constant butterflies he felt in the pit of his stomach flutter wildly. He always clung to any small amount of hope that Zelda felt the same, even if he knew it was foolish.

Zelda stood up and brushed the few stray grass blades from her legs. "I better make use of the little time I have out here and keep going with the research."

Link silently nodded, watching her approach the tree before turning his attention back to their surroundings, vigilant as ever of any possible danger.

* * *

Hours passed, and a golden glow had settled over the land as the twilight hour approached. Link stirred from his light dozing on the grass and looked back to his Princess by the tree. She was gathering a few samples of bark and sap from the tree, slipping the samples into tiny glass vials which then were tucked into her pouch. She stepped away from the tree and took a few more pictures of it with the Sheikah Slate before approaching Link as he got up from the ground.

"I've gathered as much information as I can for now. Perhaps one of the castle botanists will know something about it and help me analyse this further. Though I only wish I could have shaken one of the blossoms free." She murmured as she turned to head for their grazing horses.

 _Thmp thmp thmp!_ "Hyaaah!"

Link sped past Zelda as fast as he could, heading for the tree. Leaping up high, he ran up the length of the trunk and grabbed for a branch before gravity could bring him back down. Next, he swung his legs up to hook around the limb of the branch as he reached up into the foliage while precariously hanging upside down.

Zelda approached her upside down knight with surprise written all over her face. "L-Link? What in Goddesses are you doing? Oh-!"

She was silenced as Link turned his upper body slightly to lock his eyes with her own and held out to her a small stem of leaves and white blossoms. It was one of the sweetest gestures she had gotten from Link, but she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at the position he was now in. He too joined in her laughter, but it was a mistake. He began to lose his grip on the tree branch, and finally fell.

Link landed with a grunt and cringed from the pain as he heard Zelda let out an exasperated sigh.

"For the love of Nayru…" She muttered softly as she kneeled beside him, placing her hand behind his back to help him sit up. "You seemed to have a knack for getting yourself into these situations, no matter if it's intentional or not." Zelda smiled down at him, unable to keep the humour from her voice.

When he opened his cerulean eyes, Link couldn't help but stare deeply into her viridian ones. Once again the butterflies danced within, and her bright, sunshine smile made him feel so light and carefree. He held up the blossoms he had collected and offered them to her, thankful he didn't crush them in his unexpected descent.

"Thank you Link..." Zelda whispered softly as she took them in her free hand. The look of pure admiration on her face prompted a spontaneous reaction from Link before he could think to stop it, but his heart had finally gained total control of his body.

Link traced the backs of his fingers along the soft skin of her cheek as he buried them into her golden tresses, his eyes never leaving hers as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers delicately. Only then did he close his eyes as his lips brushed over hers in an innocent, curious and love-induced kiss. Link felt his heart soar above the clouds until his rational thought snapped him back into reality.

Pulling back quickly, Link's face was as crimson as a Goron Ruby as he stuttered out various apologies. "Z-Z-Zelda… I'm so-sorry! I didn't mean to-… to-… I mean I did but I-…"

Zelda on the other had opened her eyes slowly to find him a mortified chaos of apologies. She reached for his hand and held it tightly, catching his attention completely as it stunned him into silence. "Link…" She smiled warmly "I waited over one hundred and one years to do this myself. I'm just so glad to finally know that you feel the same as I do…" She paused as her cheeks grew a deeper shade of pink. "I love you, Link. I have for a very long time."

Link's eyes widened as he realised her genuine words, then closed them softly as Zelda herself cupped his cheeks and leaned in to connect their lips once more. They shared a kiss that was full of fervor, quenching a century old longing for the love of the other. For in that moment, time no longer mattered now that they finally had each other in a way they had only ever dreamt of until now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ugh... what did you think? *buries herself in her plush bed to hide*


	2. Notre Amour

**Author's** **Note:** G'Day again!

I wanna start by saying a huge thank you to everyone that has read/faved/followed and reviewed this story. You guys honestly gave me a massive confidence boost and so I cannot thank you enough. So Notre Amour ('Our love' in french), the second part of 'What Blooms in Spring' is for you~

So this was a huge challenge for me. I honestly didn't think writing romantic smut was going to be harder than writing a kinky smutty smut. Boy, was I wrong! I prefer romance over raunchy myself, but not when it comes to writing the smut out myself xD

I apologize that the story side of it is longer than the actual lemon, but I just let the creative juices flow and went wherever it was taking me. Also, I fear I have strayed a little out of character for Link and Zelda. Sticking with the heavy romance and cuteness, I tried my best to write how I think their personalities would bounce off of each other in the bedroom (that pun was freaking awesome!).

Notre Amour is inspired by 'A Timeless Lullaby' by Brock Hewitt, as well as the animation 'A Timeless Lullaby - Legend of Zelda Animation' by MajorLink on YouTube. If the Ocarina of Time ending made you cry like it did for me, then this will wreck you, CAUSE IT WRECKED ME! (Also, I'm a hopeless romantic wimp.) So go check that out~

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~

* * *

The rustling of gowns, clicking of heels and clanking of armor reverberated off the stone walls in one of the many halls of the completely restored Hyrule Castle. There was seldom a peaceful silence in the castle these days, as there was always a buzz of activity going on. Today was no exception. It was the end of the month, and time for the largest of the council meetings to commence.

Queen Zelda Nohansen of Hyrule was on her way to said meeting, escorted by an entourage of staff as always. This consisted of her secretary Chancellor Clarke, her Lady-In-Waiting Seraphina, four personal Knights and of course, Sir Link of Hateno, as he was officially known around the castle now.

Almost two years had passed since Link and Zelda had opened up completely about how they felt about each other. Since that time, Zelda had been crowned Queen of Hyrule on her twentieth birthday, and the newly-turned twenty two year old Knight had been officially reappointed as Captain of the Queen's personal guard. He was also appointed General of the Hylian Army, at least temporarily until he chose another man or woman suitable enough for such an important role.

Upon entering the large hall, which had been dubbed 'Rhoam Hall' since it's refurbishment, the crowd of representatives and council members ceased their idle chattering as Zelda took her seat in the largest, throne-like chair at the massive round table. Chancellor Clarke also took a seat at the table, whilst Seraphina and the four personal Knights stood quietly against the walls of the room. Link took his place standing behind her chair, though slightly to her left. Offering Impa a quick smile, who sat in the closest chair to her right, Zelda cleared her throat and began the meeting.

* * *

Two hours in, and the meeting was slowly coming to a close. The main focus of the day, the repair and refurbishment of The Temple of Time, had been discussed and an agreement reached. It was finally time to wrap things up.

"Are there any other discussions to be had or problems that need rectifying?" She said as she closed her schedule journal in front of her.

Councilman Averadus cleared his throat, and Zelda's heart sank.

The middle aged man with black hair and steely grey eyes turned his chin somewhat upward as he spoke. "Yes, Your Majesty, there is still one issue that seems to be repeatedly put off. I think that this meeting might be a good time to bring up the issue of succession. As I have mentioned at past meetings, now that you have taken up your rightful title as Queen, assassination attempts would likely increase. Not to mention the possibility of illnesses. If such a terrible event ever comes to pass, Hyrule will need an heir. So I think it might be best if you consider making time for potential suitors."

"Yes, I believe you are correct Averadus, but I have other issues that require priority before that." Zelda responded calmly. "Even so, I have done my research on this subject and looked back on The Royal Family's Laws and Traditions. Kings and Princes are free to marry whomever they so choose, or whomever they've been arranged to marry. But Queens and Princesses must marry a noble Hylian, to ensure the blood of The Goddess remains pure and strong, and is passed on untainted. As it now stands, Hyrule is lacking in nobility, especially proof thereof."

"Actually Your Majesty, as luck would have it, a few council members here are direct descendants of such nobles from one hundred years ago. Why, I myself am the great grandson of Sir Cassius Remont, one of King Rhoam's personal Knights."

Zelda looked around the court, noting the people's mixed expressions of shock and irritation towards Averadus' audacity. She was relieved that none of them had the same thoughts as this man. Averadus was double her age, and the thought alone made her cringe. There wasn't really any way she could avoid this forever, though she could tiptoe around it for now.

"Is that so? Well then you would have your Patent of Nobility then, wouldn't you?"

"Of course Your Majesty. I even have it on me right now." He smirked as the scroll was passed to her.

Zelda couldn't help but curse internally as she recognized her own father's signature on the patent, as well as the coat of arms that she knew once belonged to one of his Knights, Sir Cassius Remont. She closed her eyes, reining in her growing frustration. "I imagine you are seeking to be a potential suitor then?"

"I would be honored Your Majesty." He stood from his chair and bowed, hiding a sly smirk on his face then sat back down.

"Very well then." Zelda tried her best not to let out a frustrated sigh. She knew exactly what she wished she could say to Averadus, and where exactly to stick his patents. He was born into nobility, and likely wouldn't be able to gain such recognition on his own. But Zelda knew she had to maintain her professionalism as Queen and simply accept. It's not like she was being forced into marrying him after all. That choice would remain hers to make. With that thought in mind, she calmed her inner turmoil and exhaled deeply.

Link on the other hand, was glaring soul-splitting daggers at Averadus as he squeezed the pommel of the Master Sword that his hands had been resting upon. He had to breathe deeply, reining back his uncharacteristic boiling temper. Any person in this room could easily guess that Averadus' intentions were not so pure, and that he was merely out for himself. Not only was he disgracing the Remont family name, but he even had the nerve to speak to his Queen, his love, _his Zelda_ , in such an insolent manner. Link swore that if he ever crossed paths with Averadus alone, his few words would be far less than pleasant.

Impa broke his dangerous thoughts when she began to speak. "Actually, if I recall correctly, should another noble suitor with, for lack of a better way to put it, have a more 'impressive' Patent of Nobility or have more than one, then any suitors that fall below such a standard can be excluded at the Queen's discretion." Her smile was a cunning one as she pulled out two scrolls of parchment, one large and the other slightly smaller. Prince Sidon, who was seated beside Impa and knew full well of where she was going with this, insisted on holding the larger scroll up for her as she continued to talk. "As you can see, this Patent of Nobility is vastly more 'impressive', and was signed by our Queen's own Grandmother. It speaks of unending bravery and courage, traits shared by the descendant of whom this Patent of Nobility actually belongs too now."

Zelda recognized the family crest featured in the topmost center of the scroll; a royal blue shield accompanied by a purple hilted sword, with the two supporting animals on the sides depicted as chestnut horses with pure white manes and tails. Above the shield, soared an ancient crimson loftwing, much like the one depicted on the Royal Family's crest.

This particular Patent of Nobility was given to Link's Great Grandfather upon obtaining Knighthood.

Impa continued, holding up the smaller parchment. "This one was given to the Great Grandson of this nobleman, due to being knighted at such a young age himself, and was the Princess' own appointed knight one hundred years ago. As you can all see, the blade of evil's bane is depicted on his family crest; an occurrence only permitted on the Chosen One's patents."

Link's own Patents of Nobility. He remembers the day he was knighted, and remembers receiving this important document along its official wax seal. Both King Rhoam and Princess Zelda had signed it. The crest was a spitting image of his great grandfathers, only the sword was replaced with the Master Sword, the shield replaced with the Hylian shield, and the supporting animals were now a bay horse of the left, and the ancient crimson loftwing on the right.

"So I believe that since there is not exactly such a lacking in nobles as we first thought, Her Majesty's priorities should not be jeopardized for such trivial things as succession and heirs just yet." Impa concluded.

The murmur of agreement echoed in the room, while Link and Zelda were left somewhat crimson in the cheeks. No one knew about their relationship, not even Impa. Well, at least they assumed she didn't know.

Zelda cleared her throat. "Well then, I believe that wraps everything up. Everyone, thank you for today. You're all dismissed."

The people began to disperse and leave the hall in a slow shuffle of movement. Link didn't fail to notice the hard glares sent to him by Averadus before the man briskly left the room. Link merely snorted with amusement.

"I believe these belong to you, Sir Link." Impa had shuffled up to him and handed him the parchments that were rightfully his.

"How did you obtain these anyway?" He couldn't hide his amused smirk.

"A week before Calamity Ganon ascended to Hyrule, King Rhoam had secretly ordered the Sheikah tribe to place all Royal documentations on laws, traditions, religion and history into safe keeping. This included the Royal Family's Lineage as well as the documented pedigrees of Hyrule's most valued or prestigious families. We've slowly been tracking down the descendants of such families and returning to them what is rightfully theirs. That's when we came across yours." Impa nodded her head sagely, rattling the metal on her large hat. "I'm sure the day will come when you might need them. After all, people want proof of who you are if you marry someone important in society." She grinned deviously.

Link turned his eyes away as his cheeks heated once again. He lowered his voice. "You know, don't you?"

"Only for the past two years, my boy." Impa chuckled softly as she began shuffling out of the room.

Link didn't know what to say. He wasn't overly surprised, but still shocked that she had known for so long nonetheless. He turned to where Zelda was still seated, talking with the Chancellor.

"…and that should be it for now. Please reschedule any other meetings I have today, I need some time to go over this morning's meeting." She once again closed her journal.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Chancellor Clarke replied simply, and then he too left the room.

"Seraphina, I will be retreating to my study for the day. I'll call for you later this evening."

"Yes, My Lady." Seraphina curtsied then quickly teetered off.

"And Sir Link..." Zelda tried her best not to smile too brightly as she addressed him. "As I will be in my Study, I will only require your escort for the day."

"Very well My Queen." He bowed his head then turned to dismiss his men or assign them other posts for the day.

Once the room was cleared and silent, Zelda exhaled deeply. "I know I shouldn't say it, but I really dislike that Averadus. I'm just glad none of the other councilmen have the topic of suitors, marriage and heirs at the forefront of their minds." She stood from her chair and walked over to her Knight. She took one of his hands into both of hers and squeezed it firmly as she peered up into his cerulean eyes. "How are you feeling? Your tension was palpable even from where I was seated."

Link turned his palm up to intertwine her fingers within his own, giving them a gentle squeeze in return. "Well… I'll be honest; I've been feeling a little on edge today. Nothing to worry about, I assure you. Averadus' behavior today prodded at my patience more than usual. My desire to protect you isn't just in a physical sense, but also socially and emotionally, so I found myself wanting to protect you from him."

Zelda had learned to read Link's minuscule expressions better than anyone else in the past three years, and the sincerity of his words shone through his eyes so much, she could feel her heart swell with her ever growing love for him. She stepped in close to him, albeit on her tiptoes slightly since he'd grown half a foot taller than her, and placed her hands on his chest as she leaned up to kiss him. Link lowered his lips to meet with hers as they kissed softly, allowing a short moment to enjoy each other's embrace.

Breaking the kiss, much to Link's disappointment, Zelda let out a contented sigh as she beamed up at him. "You really do know how to make me feel so much better about everything." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then spun around to collect her things. "Let's be off then, shall well?"

* * *

It was the end of spring in Hyrule and it was beginning to warm up as the days slowly merged into summer. But Hyrule was known for throwing out one or two more bone-chilling nights before the summer settled in for good. Tonight was such a night, and Zelda's body shuddered violently as Seraphina aided her in preparing for bed.

"I shall light the fire for you, My Lady?" Seraphina said after undoing Zelda's corset.

"Please, if you don't mind?" Zelda replied sheepishly. She quickly removed the last few items of clothing before pulling on a knee length baby blue silk slip with white lace around the hem and bust. She tugged on a matching floor length gown and tied off the silk ribbon around her waist. Stepping out from behind the room divider, Zelda sat down on the antique love-seat in front of the newly lit fire to warm herself.

"Is there anything else you require My Lady? Some tea perhaps?" Seraphina smiled softly.

"Some Warm Safflina & honey tea would be lovely, thank you Seraphina." Zelda returned the smile as her charming Lady-In-Waiting curtsied and left the room. Zelda was glad for choosing Seraphina for such a role. She was a middle aged half Sheikah, half Gerudo woman that had come seeking employment within the castle after her husband had passed on from an illness. Zelda often found herself reminded of Urbosa when interacting with Seraphina, as she was strong-willed, motherly, and someone she could turn to for advice about certain personal topics that required ultimate confidentiality. Zelda's face heated as she thought about the topics the two women have discussed in more recent times. She buried her face in her hands. "Curse my ever curious mind!"

* * *

Link lay fully clothed on top of his bed in his chambers further down the hall from Zelda's. His mind had been somewhat distracted all day, often leaving Zelda pouting when she had to repeat herself. He didn't know if it was the meeting this morning that was still bugging him, or something else entirely. Deciding he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, he got up from the bed, strapped the Master Sword on his back and left the room for an evening stroll.

After making his way through one of Zelda's favored gardens and picking a glowing Silent Princess for the empty vase in his room, he was leisurely heading back there when he encountered Seraphina in the hallway carrying a tea tray.

"Good evening to you, Sir Link." Seraphina bowed her head politely, and Link returned the gesture.

"And to you as well, Seraphina." Link smiled slightly, but it didn't last long. Seraphina did not fail to notice either.

"Forgive me if I'm out of place for asking, but are you feeling okay? You're looking a little pale Sir."

Link could feel her dark burgundy red eyes scrutinizing his appearance, and though it didn't exactly make him uncomfortable, he couldn't help but avoid her gaze. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just taking a walk for some fresh air." Link knew she was a smart woman, and couldn't be fooled. But to his relief, she let the subject go.

"Alright then, but if you feel unwell, you should head for the infirmary Sir."

He glanced at the tea tray she carried. "Might I take that to Her Majesty on your behalf?"

Seraphina hesitated a moment as she scrutinized him again, this time for an ulterior motive. She noticed the glowing flower in his hand then locked her eyes back on his, speaking with a bit more force than usual. "Okay then, you can take this to her. But only because you are her best friend and most trusted Knight." She watched as he placed the flower on the tray then took it from her. "But I will warn you that she may not allow you entry, since she has already changed into her nightwear."

Link nodded firmly, ensuring she knew he understood as he made his way to Zelda's room.

* * *

 _Knock knock… Knock._

Zelda recognized the knock pattern and became a little flustered as she stood from the sofa. She opened the door and poked a viridian eye out into the darkness, only to see her blue-clad Knight with a tray of tea and a dorky smile. She couldn't help but smile back as she opened the door for him to enter. He set the tea down on a small coffee table by the love-seat, where he began to pour it for her.

As she turned to join him, she quickly noticed the ceramic teapot tinkering as it shook in his hand. "Uh… Link? Is everything alright?"

He swallowed hard, then turned to face her as he passed her tea to her. "Yes."

Zelda wasn't buying it. He was never so uncoordinated before. She placed her tea down on the table and took his hand in hers, then led him to sit on the sofa with her. "Link…"

Slowly, cerulean eyes connected with viridian, and Zelda instantly saw the amount of uncertainty and hesitation within them. She gave his hands a gentle squeeze of encouragement, and then he spoke softly.

"I'm concerned with this whole 'suitors and heirs' business. It deeply worries me. I know it's not a main issue right now, but I-."

Zelda cut him off. "I know… It has me concerned too. But since my coronation, I've been researching the marriage history of past reigning Queens, and since my Father and Mother are no longer alive to plan an arranged marriage for me, I have until my thirtieth year to choose a husband, or else one is chosen for me for the soul purpose of producing an heir. In any case, whether the man I take as my husband takes up the role of King or my Prince consort, that choice is up to me regardless."

"So all that said in court today about requiring nobility is true then?" Link asked quietly and Zelda nodded in response.

"Yes. So we don't need to fret about such a frivolous subject just yet." Zelda smiled, and it melted most of his worries away.

Link wasn't ready to let her go. He hoped he never had to. But if someone who was better for her and the kingdom of Hyrule came along, he would let her go as long as she was happy. That's all he ever wanted. Her happiness; forever smiling rays of sunshine wherever she went.

* * *

Darkness encumbered the vast room as the Queen and her loyal Knight sat on the floor together in front of the fireplace, surrounded by plush pillows and thick, Rito down-feather blankets. Zelda sat upright with her legs curled in beside her, a book in one hand whilst the other gently stroked through Link's dirty blonde hair. He laid out on his back as his head rested on her lap, listening to the soft tones of her voice as she read of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny's tragic love story.

"…When the Hero of Time finally returned to Hyrule from the parallel world of Termina, he was seventeen; the same age he and the Princess of Destiny were when together they defeated the Gerudo Prince Ganondorf, and eventually Ganon in his true beast form. He sought out the Princess once again and understandably, they fell in love and began courting. But Hyrule never knew of the Hero's courage and bravery that had saved them, since what had transpired never came to pass after the Hero returned from the future to warn the young Princess of the Gerudo Prince's intentions. The King and his Royal court refused to recognise his efforts. Thus, the King was convinced that the Princess was emotionally delusional, and forbade the two from the marriage they sought. The Princess was quickly arranged to marry a neighboring country's Prince, and the Hero was left heartbroken, never to be heard of again. The Princess became Queen and bared two heirs in the years that followed. Some historian's claim that on the same day each year until the day of his death, the Hero and the Queen would rendezvous in a secret location so that they could share that one special moment together in each other's arms again." She finished quietly.

Zelda hadn't realized her hand that was stroking through Link's hair had stopped on his cheek until she felt a trickling wetness there. She placed the book down and leaned over to look at him directly. "Link?"

Link's eyes were a crystalline blue as the tears that welled up fell freely now. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Zelda remained quiet and patient for him, wiping away his falling tears with her thumbs as she waited. Never before had she seen him cry like this. It tore her heart to pieces to see the strongest person she knew and loved break down like this.

"But I… I'm afraid… My biggest fear is that we might end up like the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny." He said as he stared up into her eyes.

Zelda caressed his cheek gently. "We won't. I won't allow it to happen like that. I promise."

Link suddenly sat up and turned himself around to face her, taking her hands in his. Zelda was a little taken aback, but squeezed his hand to reassure him however she could. When her eyes locked with his, she felt her breath being taken away at his expression of pure love and devotion.

Link's heart pounded hard against his chest to the point it was almost painful as he spoke the words he had truthfully been fretting over for weeks now. "I refuse to let you go. I promise I'll never let you go. If someone tries to take me away from you, I will fight, or die trying. I would die for you again, My Queen. I would gladly die over a thousand times if it meant keeping you happy and safe. My life, my love and my soul belongs to you forever. So please, share your life with me. Let me protect and love you the way I want to; the way you deserve. Allow me the chance to be selfish for the first time in my life and ask you to be _my Zelda_ forever… Marry me…"

Tears had long since overflowed from her eyes as Zelda's heart thrummed loudly in her chest. His words, so true and strong like himself, had left her feeling as if all her sacred powers were converging strongly within her heart. She felt her love grow tenfold in size, as if it were even possible for her love for him to grow beyond that. A gentle sob escaped her quivering lips that slowly turned up into a smile, as her teary eyes sparkled brightly with the reflection of the dancing flames. "I will give you my life, my love and my soul in return. I will share my life with you Link, and just as you are _my Hero_ , I will be _your Zelda_ forever and more. So yes… Yes I will marry you."

Their lips came together firmly as they poured every ounce of love they had into it. Driven by raw emotion, Zelda threw her arms around his neck and Link circled his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her body flush against his as he was overjoyed to hear her say 'yes'.

The sudden urges that ignited within them were familiar, but new all at the same time; a love-induced lust that they wanted to feel and explore further together. Being so close to each other, Zelda felt every hardened muscle in his body that was now above hers, sparking memories of all the times she had caught a glimpse of him training in the yard, shirtless, with his body glistening from sweat. The feelings that had been provoked in her from seeing him back then were dulled in comparison to being able to feel him against her body now. Link was quickly finding himself in a haze as he felt every soft, delicate curve of her body melding against his. Pleasure now replaced the guilt he felt from the few times in the past where he had let his misbehaving eyes roam her curvaceous body as she often walked ahead of him. As a young Knight, he never had a moment to experience the hormones that were coursing through his body now because of her.

Coincidentally at the same time, instincts drove Link to grind his pelvis down against her, and Zelda to rock her hips in sync with his movement above her. Such a motion sent sparks throughout their bodies, converging in the lower regions in particular as the pair broke off their passionate kiss to let out a shuddered moan together. They were both shocked and aroused by this reaction, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes. Much to Link's surprise, Zelda was bold enough to make a move before he had time to process their predicament. She leaned in and placed soft but eager kisses and nibbles along his jaw, stopping and focusing on his pulse point when she heard him gasp out her name.

"Zelda… w-we shouldn't… We need to think about-…"

"All I ever do _is_ think. For once, I just want to feel and nothing else." She murmured against his ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

"But, are you sure? You really want… this?" Link nuzzled his cheek against hers.

Zelda smiled against his skin. "Aren't you the one who's always telling me to not overthink things?"

Link knew she was right, and as much as he wanted this himself, he didn't want to make her feel rushed or uncomfortable in any way.

"I want to feel you… I want to feel your love…" Zelda whispered pleadingly.

It was all the encouragement Link needed. He kissed her again, slowly and deeply as he placed his hands in hers, pushing them back onto the pillow beneath her head. He then leaned back to look down at her. Her baby blue silk gown had slipped off one of her shoulders slightly and exposed her creamy pale skin to him. The nerves in the pit of his stomach began to resurface as he thought of what he should do, but his own words came back to him. _'Don't overthink everything.'_. Link slowly tugged the ribbon of her gown free as he looked up into her eyes. He could see the storm of nerves behind her ever curious eyes. "Like unwrapping a precious gift…" He crooned softly to her and smiled as he watched her blush deeply. His breath hitched in his throat as he tugged her gown open, seeing the short slip with lace that hugged her body in the right places. He was pulled out of his trance when he felt her tug at his blue Champion tunic.

Zelda slowly sat up, shrugging the gown completely free and discarded it to the side. Her hands went straight back to undressing him. First, Link's blue tunic came off, followed by his undershirt, boots and trousers. Her bravado faded when she came to the final piece of clothing, looking to him for permission. Link's face grew crimson as he removed his underwear himself, completely exposing himself to her. He didn't like the feeling, but there was no one he would rather see him in this state than her.

Zelda was simply more impressed by his body now than before when she had seen so little. Every detail in his well sculpted muscles was now on display to her. His washboard abs were well defined, his broad chest and toned arms displayed strength. He was fit, strong, handsome and… Well of course… very appealing down below. But fighting the embarrassment she could feel burning her cheeks, Zelda took his hands and placed them on her thighs where the hem of her slip sat, letting him know she was ready. Link gently tugged it up and over her head, adding it to their growing pile of clothes.

Zelda let herself fall back against the pillows and blankets, giving him a complete view of her now naked form as she bit her bottom lip coyly. Link let his eyes slowly rake over her form, taking in every tiny detail, wanting to commit it to memory forever. She was more beautiful than the Goddess she was descended from. His eyes traveled from her crimson face, down her slender neck and collarbone to her breasts, which were perfectly rounded and delicate. After lingering his gaze there for a moment, his eyes moved down to her flat, slightly toned stomach and slender waist. Further down to where her hips flared out, he noticed a tiny freckle on the point of her hip that he had the urge to kiss. Lastly, his eyes found her panty-clad centre and shapely legs.

His cerulean eyes locked with hers as he gently placed his hands on her hips. Holding her gaze, he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her white, lacy panties and slowly pulled them off. Now she lay completely bare to him. Taking in the full sight of her, he breathed out softly. "So beautiful…"

Zelda resisted the urge to cover herself, but his words gave her comfort. "Link… I am all yours, tonight and forever. S-So… please…" Her voice was tinged with desire.

It was still all so surreal to him. Up until now, being here with her in this way had been like a long distant dream that would never come to pass. But he was here with her, living out such a dream. Link lowered his body to hers and the feeling of her warm skin on his was mesmerizing. "Zelda, I… I've never done this before, so I-…"

Zelda pressed an index finger to his lips to silence him as she smiled adoringly with a hint of playfulness dancing in her eyes. "Nor have I."

Link paused a moment, then realising her words were teasing, chuckled softly. He relaxed instantly when Zelda giggled along too but it was short-lived as he sealed his lips over hers.

His kisses began to trail along her jawline, moving down her neck and stopping at her collarbone as one of his hands traced along her waist, moving up over her ribs and stopping at the side of her breast. He hesitated momentarily before letting his hand caress over her soft mounds, his lips moving down to kiss between them. Zelda let out a pleasured sigh from his actions, and it encouraged him further. Zelda gasped loudly as her body jolted at the feeling of his lips sealing over her pert nipples. His tongue made slow, circular motions that teased and excited her, feeling the heat of pleasure pool in her lower belly. Her back arched and she gasped out his name when he let his teeth lightly graze them.

Link felt her body tense and relax beneath him in reaction to his movements as his mouth left her breasts and continued a trail of kisses down to her lower belly and hips. Finding the tiny freckle he came across on her hip earlier, Link placed a few open mouth kisses on it before tracing his tongue down the tops of her thigh. He placed a few kisses on the inside of her thigh which prompted her to squirm and instinctively spread them apart, effectively allowing him access to her most sacred area. He didn't know what he was doing, but her soft sighs and moans had taken him this far already. Kissing all the way up until he was at the apex of her thighs, Link placed an open mouth kiss on her heated centre, and Zelda's reaction was instant.

"Ah! L-Link! N-Not there!" Zelda pleaded, but the tones of pleasure that laced her voice betrayed her. Link focused his attentions on lavishing the tiny pearl of flesh he found with his tongue, rendering Zelda a quivering mess as she buried her hands in his dishevelled hair and cried out his name.

Zelda's head was spinning when he finally did stop. She didn't know whether to hate or love him for it, but leaned more towards the latter. Zelda watched Link crawl back up to meet her gaze, situating himself between her thighs before leaning down to kiss her briefly. She noticed a timid look upon his face as he looked down at her.

"I heard that it's sometimes painful for a woman the first time they… do this." Link voiced his concern as he slipped both his hands into hers. "I promise you that I'll be as gentle as I can, and that I will never hurt you like this again."

Zelda nodded, tugging her hands free of his and wrapping her arms around his neck to have him closer to her. "I'll be fine, since I'm with you."

Link aligned his member with her heated center, feeling her slick skin meld around his tip. He exhaled deeply through his nose, reigning in his urges to bury himself within her completely. He held up his torso by resting his elbows beside each of her shoulders, his forearms cradling her head and stroking her hair to relax her as he began to push himself into her. Link only felt her tense when he met resistance within her halfway.

"Zelda, I'll make this as quick and painless as I can, okay?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him deeply, hoping it would distract her as she felt him withdraw slightly. He surged back in, tearing apart her barrier completely as he buried himself within her fully. Pain ripped through her body as she abruptly broke off the kiss to cry out. Link kissed hot tears away from her eyes as he kept himself still for her. The pain from her fingernails digging into his back was nothing he couldn't handle as he spoke soothingly to her between her sobs. "I'm so sorry, my love. It'll be over soon. I promise you'll feel better soon." At least he hoped she would.

As the pain slowly began to numb, Zelda noticed the strong concentration on Link's face and the beads of sweat forming above his brow. She realized that he was focusing so much energy on remaining still for her, that it was becoming almost painful for him. Zelda pulled him close and whispered in his ear softly. "I-I'm ready now, Link." She felt the ridged muscles in his shoulders relax instantly as he slowly withdrew from her. When he thrust back in slowly, they let out a moan in unison.

Their pace was slow, gentle and steady as the remaining pain in Zelda was quickly replaced with a pleasure like she has never known before. The feeling of having Link connected to her physically was so enthralling. She felt oddly full as she stretched around him with each motion. The overwhelming feeling of love that swelled in her heart prompted more tears to slide down her cheeks.

Link knew her tears were good ones, but he still kissed and nuzzled her in comfort as he thrust into her in slow precession. The feel of her satiny walls squeezing around him pulled low moans from his throat, occasionally along with her name whispered on his breath. He didn't think it was possible to love her any more than he already did, and how wrong he realised he was as he felt his heart beat in sync with hers.

They moved and reacted together as though they were one; her hips moving to meet with each of his thrusts as the room echoed with the sounds of skin against skin, desperate kisses, heated breaths and moans of pleasure. As the pace increase, Zelda arched her back and threw back her head in the throes of passion, crying out his name as he descended on her with deeper, stronger thrusts. Their bodies glistened from a sheen of sweat reflecting in the firelight as the pleasure intensified.

Link slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted them high to circle around him completely, enabling him to angle himself better to plunge deeper. Zelda let out a tiny squeak of surprise at the new sensation of Link hitting certain place deep within her body. Even he noticed her reaction and concentrated his movements to hit that same spot again and again. Zelda felt a tightening knot in her belly, like a reservoir about to burst as her legs began to tremble.

"L-Link… s-something is- Aaah! I can't- I can't think!" Zelda cried out between her moans.

Link responded in a deep, husky tone between low grunts "G-Good! Ngah! Don't think Zelda. Just feel… all of me…" He felt her walls clench deliciously around him as he picked up a relentless pace, driving hard into her heated core. He felt his release approaching quickly.

"Aah! Link! I feel like… Aaah! I'm going to… to burst!" Zelda cried, gripping him tightly.

"Mmmff! M-Me too!" He groaned in response.

Their eyes greedily poured over each other before cerulean locked with viridian. In that split moment, everything became hazy and stars floated in Zelda's vision as she felt the metaphorical dam burst. Pure bliss ricocheted throughout her body as her orgasm peaked, crying out his name in ecstasy. Tightly squeezing muscles within Zelda prompted Link's own climax at the same time. He yelled her name out into the room as he stilled himself inside her, spilling his release.

Collapsing beside her on the mass of pillows and blankets, Link pulled Zelda into his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly between heavy pants. "I love you."

She hummed in response as she leaned up to kiss him softly. "And I love you. So very much."

After cooling off a little, Link pulled a blanket over their naked forms and cuddled Zelda close. Zelda raised a brow and looked at him. "You aren't going back to your chamber?"

"Nope." Link replied flatly

"And what if Seraphina sees you in the morning? As much as I don't want you to go, I think it would be best."

"Can't." He said again in his stoic tone.

"And why is that?"

"Because I promised My Queen I wouldn't let her go." He said defiantly.

Zelda stared at him with her mouth agap for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles, a sound that always melted his heart. She leaned in and kissed him, smiling against his lips. "My silly Hero."

Link kissed her again, smiling. "Forever yours."


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

To all the lovely people who love this story~

Today my story was the target of a person who wishes they had authority to dictate what I do with my works and is just doing this to make themselves feel superior. I received a review saying this story 'doesn't comply' with the guidelines. Apparently it's too 'explicit'.

This has deeply upset me, because I take great pride in any work I do, whether it's writing, art, or just anything else.

In no way have I written this story to be explicit or pornographic. I have written out a beautiful scene between two characters that love each other. If people want to view this story as explicit and too graphic, then I believe they do not know how to use filters when searching for stories to read. It might be a sex scene, but it doesn't need to be over-sexualised! It's not like I wrote out graphic details for goodness sake... How many M rated movies have sex scenes after all?!

I will be altering my story. The description only. Otherwise I'll just be targeted again like this.

However, I will not be altering my work because someone didn't like it. The only way it is removed is if it's removed by an official staff member of FanFiction. net, or I have received an email/message from them requesting it so.

In the unlikely event this happens, I have posted my story on AchieveofOurOwn. org for it to be enjoyed. It's the same title, and my username is the same there, as is my profile picture. This site does not discriminate against fluffy lemons.

"Feel free to email me too, just inbox me for my email.

I hope more people enjoy this story, as it has quickly become my pride and joy.

P.S Another chapter is coming!


	4. Part of You, Part of Me

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Never thought I'd be updating this story on my birthday of all days xD 25 now... Eww :3

First let me say, the support through all the notes/reviews/emails I've received has been overwhelming, and I couldn't be more thankful for it. Believe it or not, you've saved me from my inner demons that would have made me discard this story completely. So shout-outs to **Jose** ( ArchiveofOurOwn), **NeoAnnubis** , **XWF1000** , **0rbital** , **FicfansEverywhere** , **Min** ,, **robbinsiid** , **AnimeAngel111** , **blaiseingfire** , **TheOnePotatoToRuleThemAll** , **Amarok Walker** , **SuccessfulFailure23** and all the anons/guests!

Another big thank you to **Ariettys** DeviantArt, who did the amazing cover art on this story. I felt that the story was special enough to have its own art, so I commissioned **Ariettys** to draw a scene (that will be coming up in this chapter) for me. Please go check out the full image in her gallery and fav/comment~!

The whole 'short one-shot' kinda went out the window, didn't it? ^^; Now on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The sweet sounds of meadowlarks, finches and wrens kept the spring air from silence as Queen Zelda slowly strolled through her private gardens with a book clutched in her arms. She was struggling to wipe the brightest and somewhat bashful smile off her face as it was today exactly a year ago that she and her knight had shared a very special night together for the first time. It also meant they had been engaged for a year, but according to the kingdom officially, they were still only courting.

Zelda knew that as soon as she announces their engagement, the kingdom will be in an uproar to organise a royal wedding almost immediately. She was glad that Link had agreed to postpone announcing it for a year. Now that year was up, and in a few short hours, she would officially announce it once all the council members from the other towns and tribes in Hyrule had arrived at the castle, along with her fiancé.

Link was out at one of the newly rebuilt barracks somewhere in Hyrule Field training a new General for the Hylian Army, something he may not have so much time for soon. Zelda wondered how he would cope with no longer being a knight, but instead a Prince. Often, Link expressed his concerns with it all, mostly on how to deal with socialising with visiting royals, dignitaries from other countries and most nobles in general. Zelda had assured him that not all of them were pretentious and arrogant like Averadus. Zelda giggled to herself as she sat down on the edge of the enormous stone fountain in the centre of the garden, recalling a memory.

 _They were enjoying a day-long picnic in the shade of the large tree they had discovered three years ago out by the Applean Forest. Zelda had tugged the band free from Link's hair and was slowly and affectionately combing her fingers through it as he sat in front of her, voicing his concerns for their future._

" _I guess I'm just worried about what everyone will say about me. I mean, I had heard the gossip about you that your father had once mentioned was going around. I saw how much it affected you and, while I would ignore most pessimistic comments made towards me anyway, they might eventually start to bother me." He paused. "Especially if it's about you or our relationship."_

" _Listen, while it's true there will be some gossipers and cynics, you aren't expected to rule like I am. There won't be nearly as much pressure on you. Not to mention you've already fulfilled your destiny and saved Hyrule-.."_

"We _fulfilled_ our _destinies and saved Hyrule" Link nonchalantly corrected._

 _Zelda smirked and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could almost hear the smug grin that was now on Link's face. She gave a gentle tug on a lock of his hair in retaliation, and he simply chuckled._

" _Since I took up the throne, I've realised that I can't let anything negative get to me. If anything, it's given me the determination to be better; to strive for more action to be taken in making Hyrule as best as it can be while being the Queen my people deserve. They already love and respect you so much, so I don't think any gossip will come from them."_

" _What about when monarchs from another country visit? Or even the nobles here at all these fancy events that happen at the castle?"_

 _Zelda giggled at his clear aversion of upper-class society. She let his sandy blond hair slip through her fingers then reached around his waist and hugged his back as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You've nothing to worry about Link. It's not like they'll be demanding your opinion on government issues. Those topics will be mostly directed to me if anything. I know you still want to protect me as a knight, and you will be just as you always have been; only standing beside me as my husband, instead of behind me as my knight."_

 _Link was quiet for a while as they continued to sit there together before he finally spoke again._

" _I quite enjoyed the view from behind you actually." He said brazenly as he looked over his shoulder at her with a flirtatious look on his face._

 _Zelda let out a surprised gasp, her face turning bright red as she admonished him. "Link!"_

Zelda chuckled silently and let out an exasperated, but fond sigh from the recalled memory. "That deviant."

"Who's a deviant?" The voice of the very man that was always on her mind murmured quietly as he casually walked up to join her at the fountain. He was in his usual Champion's tunic and Hylian trousers, with the Master Sword on his back as always.

Zelda cleared her throat while averting her eyes and flushed face. "No one." She replied haughtily.

Link just smiled an all-knowing smile, taking one of her hands into both of his own, squeezing them comfortingly. 'I'm sorry I was not back sooner today. I had to… run a little errand."

"It's fine. The council meeting isn't due to start for another…" Zelda looked down at the pavement. The fountain they were sitting at also doubled as a huge sundial. "…hour and a half." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek gently, feeling its heat beneath her lips. She moved back slightly to giggle.

Link turned to face her and firmly pressed his lips to hers, silencing her mirth abruptly. They allowed themselves a moment to enjoy the kiss, deepening it before needing to stop for air.

In the years they had been courting, they could both comfortably initiate such affections. Although, they had not spent another blissful night in each other's arms since that first time. It was another thing they were both happy to wait for, especially since such activities could potentially lead to unplanned consequences, and it was too soon for that. But of course such urges would still arise, and they often found other pleasurable solutions to deal with such predicaments.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, both mixed with lust and adoration.

"It's been a year since that night, so I'm not surprised it's becoming more difficult for us to contain our composure." Zelda murmured with a small smile.

"I know… I wonder who will snap first." Link huffed softly with amusement.

"My rupees are on you to snap first." Zelda poked her tongue out at him playfully when he shot her a sideways glance.

"I don't think the odds are in your favour, My Queen." He sighed softly, closing his eyes and running a hand through his bangs.

"What makes you say that?" Zelda said before catching sight of the corner of his mouth lifting into a very roguish smirk as his dazzling blue eyes darkened slightly to a molten cobalt.

Link swiftly but gently pushed her down onto the flat stone surface of the fountain's edge, knocking the book she had placed down beside her onto the pavement below. He leaned over her, lowering his lips to her own for a passionate, but brief kiss before trailing them across her cheek and to her neck. He sucked lightly at her pulse point before running the tip of his tongue up to her elongated ear, where he gave a few well-placed nibbles. Zelda was left gasping and groaning, squirming and clutching at his tunic as she begged him to stop with a voice that betrayed her, tinged with so much need.

The sound of a woman clearing her throat at the entrance to the garden was the ice cold bucket of water on their hot and heavy moment. They bolted upright and fixed any frenzied appearances just in time before Seraphina walked around the fountain to them.

Seraphina bowed her head at the pair. "Your Majesty, Sir Link. All of the council members have arrived and await you in the Rhoam Hall."

"Y-Yes thank you Seraphina. Please inform Chancellor Clarke that we will be along shortly." Zelda addressed her Lady-In-Waiting, appearing almost completely unaffected by the sudden turn of events. Almost. Link on the other hand, appeared his usual stoic self; completely unaffected at all.

It wasn't the first time they had almost been caught in a precarious position before.  
After Seraphina left, they laughed it off.

"I'll concede for now." Zelda smiled as Link reached down to pick up her fallen book and hand it to her. He simply replied with a wink before offering her his arm to escort her, which she accepted.

"Are you ready to be engaged 'officially'?" She said as they wandered out of the gardens and into one of the many stone corridors of the castle.

Link placed a tender kiss to her temple as he smiled warmly at her. "You have no idea."

* * *

Zelda was starting to feel quite nervous about her upcoming announcement as she and the rest of the court listened to Prince Sidon report about the reservoir levels at Zora's Domain.

"So with the rain that fell two days ago, Hyrule's main reservoir has reached 105% capacity, just in time for the warmer days ahead. The king is enabling the excess and more to be delegated to wherever is in need of it most." The newly appointed Zora Champion passed the official documentation on the matter to Impa, who then passed it to Zelda.

"Provided Her Majesty approves it, Rito Village is in need of that water. Due to the colder temperatures up in the snowy peaks this spring, the snow and ice that would usually fill up Lake Totori has not melted. With the population increased slightly over the years, we can't predict how long our current water source will last." Teba, the Rito Champion, explained to Prince Sidon. "The thing is, I'm not sure what we could offer as equivalent trade."

"Do not be absurd, my friend. Hyrule's water is for all. If you can assist the Zora with transportation, then that should be fine." Prince Sidon beamed, oozing with charisma.

Zelda spoke up. "Are there any objections?" The room was silent for a beat before she continued, taking up her quill and two blank parchments. "Then I approve." She efficiently wrote up two documents on the exchange, signed and stamped them with the Royal Family wax seal before handing them to the respective parties.

"Before I dismiss all of you, I wish to make an announcement." She said and suddenly felt over twenty pairs of eyes directly glued to her as she stood from her chair. She quietly cleared her throat, trying to shrug off the butterflies in her belly.

"I believe it was a year ago today that we were in this very hall, for the very same meeting. Back then, we talked about restoring, while today we discuss sustaining. We also talked about my hand in marriage and today… I announce that I've made my choice." She tried her best to smile graciously, but her reddening checks betrayed her. Everyone in the court seemed to be sitting on the edges of their seats now. Even the guards and other staff that were standing were leaning forward in anticipation.

"But first I must confess. In truth, I have been courting this man for three years, and a year ago today he asked for my hand in marriage, to which I was overjoyed to accept. There is no monetary, political or strategic gain from our union. It is for love, in its purest, most genuine form. It is the only reason we need." Zelda smiled softly as she paused for a beat.

Impa's wrinkled features gently formed a warm smile, and Prince Sidon was almost trembling with delight. Everyone else in the room, however still couldn't figure out who had won the Queen's heart.

As Zelda continued, she looked her shoulder at Link as he slowly stepped forward to stand beside her, smiling as their hands automatically came together. "The man I choose to have live by my side has been with me all along, right from the beginning over 100 years ago. So with the pre-approval of the court, I, Queen Zelda Nohansen of the Kingdom of Hyrule is set to wed Sir Link of Hateno, future Prince of Hyrule in the coming year."

It felt like an eternity to Link and Zelda as they nervously awaited Impa as she addressed the room. Impa was the head of the court should Zelda be absent or unable to make decisions due to biased reasons, such as this. Impa quietly cleared her throat. "Any persons on this court, who believes the union between Her Majesty and Sir Link should not occur, please now present to the court with a valid argument."

There was nothing but delighted, beaming smiles all-round, with the exception of one Averadus, who remained stoic.

Impa turned her warm gaze to Zelda. "On behalf of the Royal Court of Hyrule, we approve your decision, Your Majesty."

As much as Link wanted to scoop Zelda up into a tight embrace, he kept his elated emotions in check and settled for gently caressing his thumb over Zelda's small hand that he still had entwined with his own. He tilted his head to look at her. She looked as if she was about to explode with joy, much like himself. Her safety had been his given job in the beginning, but now, loving her unconditionally and making her happy was his dream come true.

* * *

"Link! For the love of Nayru, where are we going?" Zelda quietly hissed as she was guided down a hallway that she knew was leading towards the stables. She had been quietly reading and enjoying some tea after the meeting ended when Link came barging into her study and, with little explanation, more or less began dragging her along with him.

They soon reached the cobblestone courtyard of the immaculate stable. In the middle of the courtyard stood a stable hand holding the reins to a groomed and fully tacked white horse. Zelda planted her feet hard and stopped, effectively stopping Link as well. "Why is Regalis saddled? I'm not dressed appropriately to go riding right now."

Zelda watched as Link placed a foot in one of the golden stirrups and swung himself up into the saddle. He looked down at her with a reassuring smile. "I know. But there's somewhere really important I need to take you. You trust me don't you?" He said as he held his hand out to her.

The hopeful sparkle in his brilliant blue eyes always melted Zelda's heart, and every time she'd cave.

She took his hand and with seemingly little effort, he helped pull her up onto her steeds back behind him. Considering she was in her formal Royal dress, she had to sit in a side-saddle position. With Zelda's arms wrapped around his waist, Link goaded the horse onwards towards the newly built gate and bridge on the eastern side of the castle at a brisk walk.

"So where is your horse then?" Zelda asked with genuine curiosity.

"Sagitta? Well, I decided to turn him out to stud this year. You know how Stable Master Roah has been constantly asking me if he can borrow him for the breeding regime."

"Well, I don't blame him. The guard needs many brave horses after all, and he is a fine horse."

Link smiled and looked over his shoulder briefly as Zelda hugged his back more tightly, thinking it was for affection. But the tranquillity was short lived as Zelda called out loudly to her white steed.

"Fly Regalis! Fly!"

With a snort, the horse's reaction was instant as he surged forward into a full gallop, leaving Link to quickly catch his balance as Zelda howled with laughter at his priceless reaction of surprise.

"When did you teach him that!" Link called back to her over the loud clattering sound of the horse's hooves pounding against the stone bridge and the wind whipping past them, but all he got in response was her laughter.

* * *

Long blades of green grass gently rustled in the soft breeze as Link halted Zelda's white stallion. The ride hadn't been long due to the pace, but they weren't going all that far from the castle to begin with. The meadow was full of Silent Princess flowers in full bloom, along with a scattering of plum trees that were also in bloom with their sweet pink blossoms. It had become a favourite picnic spot of theirs in the last few weeks; understandably so.

Link swung his leg over the horse's neck and slid off his back, then turning around to circle his arms around Zelda's waist lovingly as he helped her dismount. With a quick light and tender kiss on her lips, Link then took her hand and led her through the natural wild garden.

"So this is the important place you needed to take me hm? Whatever for?" Zelda queried.

Link bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, to be honest, I really just wanted some time alone with you."

Zelda looked at him incredulously, but with a hint of humour in her eyes. "We could have stayed at the castle you know. You didn't need to go through the trouble of-"

Link cut her off and cupped both her hands in his, staring deeply into her eyes with sincerity. "Doing anything for you is never any trouble. Not to me. It never will be." He smiled softly. "Besides, we both know that you love getting out of the castle for whatever reason, as do I."

"I'm starting to worry that perhaps you know more about me than I know about myself." She murmured lightly.

"That's not exactly a bad thing, My Queen. Especially considering that it is vice versa, I wouldn't have it any other way. You helped me to remember most of who I was before the Calamity after all."

Zelda parted her lips to respond, but a large rock half buried in the soil and well-hidden in the grass tripped her stride. "Oh!"

Link lost grip on her hand as she began to fall, but he quickly and subconsciously wrapped his arms around her, twisting as the momentum sent them to the ground and landing on his back as Zelda remained tightly in his arms. Link landed firmly on his back while Zelda safely fell against his chest. Despite cringing slightly he leaned up on his elbow, immediately concerned for her.

"Zelda, are you alright?"

It took her a moment to realise what had happened as she took in the concerned look on Link's face. She was nestled between his legs, with her upper body flush against his and their faces mere inches apart. She blinked.

"Zelda? Are you-mmmf!" Link was silenced with a sudden kiss as her lips crashed onto his own. She always had a habit of catching him by surprise, whether it was romantically or not. When the deep kiss slowly broke, Zelda reached up and lightly brushed his unruly sandy bangs from his eyes then cupped her hands behind his neck.

"Thank you for saving me, Hero." She whispered to him softly, to which Link simply and silently responded by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

Staying like this, they basked in the warm sun for a while, not even bothering to budge from their positions due to the fact they were just too comfortable. But Link disturbed the tranquillity by leaning up on his elbow again, prompting Zelda to look up at him.

"I have something I wish to give you." He said as he reached into the small leather pouch on his belt. Zelda sat up as she watched him pull a tiny blue velvet bag from it.

"Remember this morning when I said I had some errands to run? Well, this was the reason." He said as he slowly began to untie the golden strings on the tiny bag. "Impa once told me that in royal marriages, precious gifts are exchanged. In noble marriages, jewels are given. And in normal marriages, the couple exchange a simple band of gold. So with the help of all the races of Hyrule, this is my gift to you." Link pinched the item between his index finger and thumb then pulled it out of the bag to reveal the most stunning ring Zelda had ever seen. In the center of the golden ring was a ruby, cut to replicate the shape of the red diamond jewel in her circlet. On each side of the ruby was a round cut diamond, followed by a pear cut sapphire. The gems glittered and sparkled in the sunlight as Link gently slid it onto her left ring finger.

Zelda was awestruck, and not just at the ring. "H-How… When…?" She looked up to see Link smiling in a somewhat shy manner.

"After Impa's explanation, I wanted to sort of combine the three traditions." Link explained. It made sense; Link started life as an ordinary Hylian, then he earned his nobility through knighthood, and soon would become a royal through marriage. Zelda mused to herself how much of a dreamer Link truly was as he continued.

"Firstly, I asked Paya to help me design it. Considering how much you adored the little necklace she made for you when we were staying in Kakariko, I figured she was the best person to ask.

"For the ruby, I travelled to Darunia Lake up on Death Mountain with Yunobo, for he knew that the best place to look for one was there. We managed to outrun a barrage of exploding rocks from an unimpressed octorok." Link shook his head and chuckled as Zelda giggled.

"I secured the diamond after Teba and I put down a rare Stone Talus on the Tabantha Frontier. It was a stubborn one, but Teba's stubbornness was no match. Thanks to his final bomb arrow, we succeeded."

"The day you had those important documents sent up to Zora's Domain was the day I was given the sapphires. I confided with Prince Sidon about us and the idea I had, and before I could say anything else, he forced the gems into my hands from his own personal collection along with every possible way for a person to wish their blessing unto someone." Again, the pair found amusement.

Link paused for a moment as he cupped Zelda's hands in his own. His thumbs caressed her soft skin as he continued quietly.

"The gold… used to be from an earring belonging to Urbosa. Lady Riju said that the other one of the pair had been long lost by Urbosa herself. So when I mentioned that I was looking for some gold to make a gift for you, she insisted the gold would be all the more precious to you." Link reached for her and pulled her close to him as he quickly caught sight of her viridian eyes welling with unshed tears.

"Link… I…" Zelda sniffled.

"You don't need to say it, my love." He spoke tenderly as he placed a delicate kiss upon her head. "I know."

* * *

After the blissful day he had spent with Zelda, Link was quite exhausted. It had been overwhelming with the amount of attention thrust upon him since the announcement, and it hadn't even been a whole 24 hours yet. He was used to not needing to speak unless it was necessary, and that was usually to the guards and other knights. But now, all the nobles were suddenly very interested in him. Obviously for their own social status', wanting to befriend the future Prince of Hyrule. He would politely endure, but it was nauseating.

' _No wonder Zelda wants to pull her hair out after conversing with them. How am I going to endure it.?'_ Link pondered as he strolled down the corridor heading towards his quarters. Only the moonlight beaming through windows and the occasional wall scorn illuminated the path ahead of him until came across a rather recent painting of his beloved. His eyes softened as he gazed up at the painting, knowing that no artist could fully capture just how beautiful she was, in mind, body and soul. '… _she is worth all my future headaches.'_

As he continued, he became aware of the lack of guards the closer he came to Zelda's room, which was near his own. Rounding the corner, he almost bumped head-on into Seraphina.

"Oh! Good evening Sir Link, I'm sorry about that."

Link shook his head. "No need for apologies, My Lady. Although, if you wouldn't mind me asking, why are there no guards in this corridor?"

Seraphina lightly smirked. "Of course Sir Link, I was just on my way to find you for that matter. Queen Zelda has requested that only the entries of this corridor have guards posted. She has also requested that you go to her quarters immediately to discuss the matter." She rattled off so professionally that she hid any hint of amusement.

Link nodded and promptly headed off in the direction of Zelda's bedroom. "Thank you."

He was honestly a bit irked. Link knew Zelda wasn't irresponsible and knew that she understood the importance of her protection, so why has she so easily discarded it? Queen or not, he would demand an answer from her.

He knocked on her door in the usual pattern, but this time it was with tempered force. He waited patiently for her to come to the door, but it was taking longer than usual.

"Zelda? Please open the door before I have to let myself in… without your permission."

Again he was met with silence, and this time his usually steadfast patient was wearing thin out of fear.

"Farore help me, Zelda. Open the door… right… now…"

Link's words faltered and his jaw dropped as the mahogany door opened slowly, revealing an _extremely_ naked Zelda; with nothing but the ring on her finger. Her golden hair cascaded in soft waves over her shoulders and down her back as viridian eyes expressed passionate love and a raw, lustful need.

"I'll be damned if I'm waiting another whole year." She purred in a voice so sultry and new, Link physically jolted as he felt a bolt of arousal surge down his spine, his burning cheeks making it all the more evident. His body also began to respond to the sight before him.

He swallowed thickly as he managed to rumble out his words. "Sweet Hylia….I think I… definitely agree with you… w-wholeheartedly."

As quick as lightning, Zelda grabbed a fistful of his Champion's tunic, yanked him into the room and slammed the door behind them. Through the long and rather pleasurable night, Link made a mental note to himself that he would never reject the idea of having that corridor empty of guards in the future, and would eagerly dismiss them himself without a second thought.

What an eventful year it was going to be.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it~! I am a little rusty once again ^-^

I'm eager to know what you would like to see next. More romance and fluff? Maybe a little bit of drama? Or perhaps... another lemony chapter?

I'm not going to write out their wedding though. I just don't think I can do it ^^;


End file.
